


Sense Of Humor

by JohnlockedAndLoaded (Felar)



Series: Felar's JohnLocked Fanvids [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, exchangelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/JohnlockedAndLoaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was made for the Exchangelock Program for Johnlockedness.<br/>Johnlockedness picked the song and I made the vid.  <br/>I hope you like!</p>
<p>http://allmyfantasiesarethirdperson.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Of Humor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johnlockedness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/gifts).



[Link to Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRfVbyzhjb4&feature=youtu.be)  
[Link to Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/101152241)


End file.
